My Guardian Angel II: An Angel Among Us
by R.A. Pointless
Summary: Sora begins life anew on Destiny Island. Forgetting all about his true self, Sora becomes Sora Hikari, a boy who goes to Destiny High same as Kairi. This sets off a chain of events that leds to the near destruction of everything. SXK
1. Episode 1: Sora Hikari

__

Here it is! The moment you've been waiting for! The second My Guardian Angel! Aren't we all excited?

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own, nor do I pretend to own the Kingdom Hearts series. I don't own any part of the game, manga or anything like that. The only thing I own is the storyline. Some of the elements in my story belong to other people and such, as I do not own them.

An Angel Among Us

Episode 1: Sora Hikari

It was fall, the start of a brand new school year. Having just moved to Destiny Island during the summer, I'll admit that I was the new kid. But my junior year was going to be the best. I'm sure of it. I'll meet all sorts of new friends and all kinds of doors will open for me.

Yet somehow, even with all the new things going on in my life, one event that happened during the last months of last year sticks out in my mind. A girl, who I am sure I've never met in my entire life, walked up to me and claimed that she knew me. I didn't know what the heck she was talking about and I left in a hurry. I don't know why, but ever since I moved here I've been having weird thoughts and dreams. And that girl is in every single one of them.

I haven't told my parents or anyone else because they'd just assume I had a crush on this girl. But I'd never even met her and I don't even know her name. Hopefully she isn't in any of my classes this year.

Sora Hikari walked down a hill and headed towards Destiny High School. It was chilly autumn day and the multi colored leaves were dancing about in the cool wind that blew softly across the island. Sora shivered and zipped up his sweat jacket.

As he approached the school's entrance, Sora couldn't help feeling that this was going to be the best year of school he'd ever had. After it passed, Sora couldn't remember why he'd thought that or where the thought had come from.

There was a crowd of kids standing near one of the portables so Sora walked over. They were all looking at their new homeroom class. So, he waited patiently until the crowd had dispersed and then walked up to the list. He was listed in room 301. His eyes quickly scanned for the name of that girl, but Sora realized that he didn't know her name so he hurried to 301.

As soon as he arrived at homeroom, he scanned the students to see if he recognized anyone. He found this stupid, having just moved here, and sat down next to a girl in a white dress. She smiled friendly at him.

"Hi, I'm Namine" she said cheerfully.

"I'm Sora" Sora said smiling back at her.

"You're that new guy who came in last year aren't you?" Namine asked.

Sora nodded just as the bell rang. The kids who'd been hanging out by the door hurried in and took their seats just as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class. For all of you who don't know, my name is Mrs. Morris. I will be your homeroom teacher for the entire first semester" the teacher said. Sora tried to keep his eyes focused on the teacher, but felt himself looking around the classroom. He spied a boy with silver hair and instantly felt a great disliking for him. Sora didn't know why, he didn't even know the guy.

"Sora Hikari?" Mrs. Morris called out.

"Here" Sora said.

"Kairi Hutchins?" Mrs. Morris called out. (A/N: Okay it's stupid. Stop laughing and read the story!) No one responded and Sora wondered vaguely if that was that crazy girl's name.

After taking roll, Mrs. Morris allowed them to talk amongst each other until the bell rang. While they were talking, she distributed their temporary schedules. Sora took a look at his and found that he had all the classes he wanted. Smiling to himself, Sora noted the room number of his next class and slipped the paper into his pocket.

"Ladies and Gentlemen my name is Mr. Koch and I will be your Algebra II teacher" Mr. Koch said. Sora had always hated math, having never been good with numbers. He especially hated Algebra having failed Algebra 1 in 8th grade. Somehow, which Sora never understood, he'd gotten into Geometry and now Algebra 2. Mr. Koch seemed like a nice guy and made a lot of jokes during class rather than teaching them anything. But it was only the first day and he might change on them. He passed out a signature sheet for their parents to sign as well as a daily homework log they'd have to get signed everyday after finishing their homework.

Lunch came fast and Sora found himself eating lunch with Namine. They talked, mostly getting to know each other better.

"Hey Sora, that girl Kairi is looking at you" Namine said. Sora turned around just in time to see the weird girl turn around quickly. If Namine had said something a second later then he wouldn't have noticed her, but because she'd said something now he did notice.

Indeed Kairi had been watching Sora from afar all day. It wasn't that she was stalking him, it was more of a seen your best friend but they don't remember it moment. But Sora and Kairi had been a lot more than best friends, Kairi was certain of that. But Sora acted like he didn't remember her. Was that the truth? Did Sora somehow lose his memory of her and ever being an angel?

Kairi continued eating her lunch, stealing glances at Sora every now and then. When she finished Kairi stood up, threw her trash away, and went off to find Selphie or one of her other friends.

"Was she really looking at me?" Sora asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely Sora. I think she likes you" Namine said.

Sora's thoughts wandered back to the encounter with Kairi a few months ago. Quite frankly it had scared the crap out of him. And yet he was still thinking about it months and months later. He wondered why she thought she knew him. Even more he wondered about what she said about getting a human body. That was the strangest thing that had ever happened to Sora.

"Hello? Earth to Sora" Namine said.

"Huh?" Sora said snapping back into reality.

"You were spacing out again, what's on your mind?" Namine asked.

"It's nothing, really" Sora said.

The rest of the day dragged on and Sora eventually managed to get through all his classes. As he packed up his backpack, Sora couldn't help feeling that someone was watching him. He quickly scanned the crowd for any signs of that girl, but she was nowhere in sight. Shrugging it off as one of those weird things that happen to everybody, Sora closed his locker and headed out the school entrance.

It was slightly warmer than it had been in the morning, but Sora was still freezing. He put his sweat jacket one and put the hood over his head. He then slipped his hands into the pockets and continued with his walk.

As Sora walked down the street, he found himself staring at a particular house on the corner. For some strange reason, he felt as though he'd been inside before. But he'd just moved here a few months ago and was sure he'd never been inside the house. No matter how much he tried however, he couldn't shake the strange feeling. He attempted to look away, but his eyes continued to wander back to the house. It was a medium sized two story with a balcony connecting to one of the rooms. Sora could see the silhouettes of people walking around the room but could make out no one he knew or had even seen before. In short it was a house that he remembered but with people who he did not.

"This is going to be a weird year" Sora said.

He approached his house and unlocked the front door. Sora's parents were never home, as they worked for big corporations on the last island in the Destiny chain. It was a two hour boat ride here and back, so they often didn't return for weeks. But Sora was used to it and found nothing wrong with it. He deposited his backpack on the couch and turned on his PS2. He ejected the disk drive and put in _Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves_.

Just as he was about to start playing, the phone rang. Sora got up and answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

There was no answer. Who ever had called had just hung up. So, Sora pushed the star key and then hit 69. The phone rang in his ear, but no one answered. Eventually he got the answering machine. Then, he knew who'd just called.

END

__

So, uhh... How do y'all like the sequel's first chapter? I think it's pretty nice and long enough to satisfy your need for a sequel but just short enough to make you want more. I'm so evil aren't I?

On the Next _An Angel Among Us..._

"Look, whatever your name is... Kairi, stay away from me! I don't know who you are" Sora said angrily.

"Bu-"

"No, you're freaking me out here. Look, I've got to go" Sora said. And then he turned around and ran off, leaving a very hurt girl behind him...


	2. Episode 2: You're Haunting my Dreams

__

Here it is! The moment you've been waiting for! The second My Guardian Angel! Aren't we all excited?

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own, nor do I pretend to own the Kingdom Hearts series. I don't own any part of the game, manga or anything like that. The only thing I own is the storyline. Some of the elements in my story belong to other people and such, as I do not own them.

An Angel Among Us

Episode 2: You're Haunting my dreams...

There was no mistaking who had just called. The caller I.D. read Hutchins. Sora immediately realized that that creepy girl had just called and hung up. Now he faced a dilemma. He could call her back and tell her parents that she was stalking him, or Sora could be nice and try his best to ignore the call.

"I'll worry about it later," Sora said placing the phone back in its charger.

Sora returned to his video game and played it for the next half an hour. After he was finished with that, he ventured into the kitchen and picked the phone up once more. He dialed Pizza Hut and ordered himself some pizza. The operator informed him that it would take thirty minutes to an hour and Sora hung up.

The doorbell rang as Sora was eating his third slice. Still holding the pizza, Sora rushed down the hallway and peered through the little hole at the top of the door. It was that strange red-haired girl.

"Aw crap, now what do I do?" Sora wondered setting down the pizza. Deciding not to be rude, Sora slowly opened the door.

"Oh, I've seen you at school" he said.

"Yeah, my name is Kairi. I leave across the street" Kairi said. Sora nodded slightly.

"Listen, about last year-" Kairi began.

"Don't worry about it" Sora interrupted. "I'd completely forgotten."

"Oh, in that case, I just wanted to stop by and say hello" Kairi said.

"Sure" Sora said politely.

Kairi turned around and walked back towards her house. Sora watched her open the front door and disappear inside before he closed his own door. He headed back to the kitchen and grabbed another slice of pizza.

"That was... weird" He said biting into the pizza.

That night, Sora found himself incased within dreams. He saw things that never happened or were even possible. He saw himself and Kairi. He was holding her up as they flew over Destiny Island. He had large golden wings that flapped mightily. The strangest thing was that they were both happy. Kairi was smiling at him and he was smiling at her. It seemed like, together, Sora and Kairi were in paradise.

Sora awoke a few moments later. Vivid images of his dream flashed through his mind, seemingly embedding themselves onto the backs of his eyelids. Whenever he closed his eyes Sora saw that image of himself and Kairi. Could it have possibly been a glimpse of the future? No, that wasn't possible. Sora got out of bed and headed towards his window. He opened it and climbed out to the roof. It was a beautiful night. Clouds or anything didn't block the sky. One could naturally assume they could see forever into the galaxy above.

But Sora wasn't looking at the stars or the sky. His eyes were focused intently on Kairi's house. He could see a light on in one of the upper story windows.

"Is that her?" Sora wondered. He saw shadows moving beyond it but couldn't make out any particular person. He sat out on his roof for a couple more hours, pondering all the events that had taken place in the short time he'd been on Destiny Island. His mind wandered back towards his childhood, but to his surprise he couldn't remember much after moving to Destiny Island. What was going on with his head? He scratched his head vigorously and opened the window. Sora clambered in and shut the window.

The next day Sora awoke to a pitch-black room. A quick glance outside confirmed his thought. It was pouring rain outside and the sky was thick with bulging clouds as dark as ever. A bolt of lightning streaked across the inky blackness, momentarily lighting up the entire island.

Sora's hand reached out desperately to find a light switch. His fingers found the switch and immediately light returned to the room. He stood up and yawned, stretching his arms as he did. After a few moments he entered the shower.

After he finished gelling his hair Sora headed down the hallway and down to the kitchen. He started the stove and began making himself some scrambled eggs. He was still half-asleep, but managed to make them more or less as they should be. After a quick breakfast, Sora headed back upstairs and grabbed his raincoat and umbrella. He buttoned the coat and headed outside.

The sky roared with the thunderous sounds of a heavy thunderstorm that was sure to last all day. Sora held his umbrella up and splashed through a puddle at the end of the street. He attempted to quicken his pace so he wouldn't have to stay outside longer, but was forced to slow down because of the wet sidewalk. He shivered slightly and regretted not putting on that second sweatshirt. Sora thought that he should have at least brought it along with him.

Class blew by fast and Sora found himself sitting in English, his very last period. The teacher was busy talking about their first assignment so Sora took this opportunity to take note of the people in his class. He noticed Tidus and Wakka, as well as Namine who somehow sat next to him in all of his classes. His eyes noticed Kairi and quickly darted away. It was getting worse. She, like Namine, was in every single on of his classes except Computer Programming. But it seemed like every time he saw her he felt something inside of him. Sora could for the life of him figure out what that something was and hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

It was around 3:03pm when Sora finally managed to get to his locker. He opened it and collected his math, science and history books and closed his locker. After zipping up his backpack, Sora headed out the school entrance and began the walk home. It had been a long tiring day and Sora's head was hurting slightly. But, for some reason, he couldn't get Kairi out of his thoughts. It was creepy how she managed to stay within his mind even if he hadn't seen her in awhile. It was weird the way he thought of her. He even remembered dreaming about her somehow. But as far back as Sora could remember he'd never even known Kairi until he'd moved to Destiny Island. Then, he realized, he couldn't remember ever living anywhere but Destiny Island. It was very strange and made his head hurt even more. Deciding to try and forget about it, Sora continued the walk back to his house.

Sora arrived at his house and immediately went upstairs and turned on his TV. He popped in _Fullmetal Alchemist _and began watching.

Sora didn't realize he'd fallen asleep, but he still could see his dream. He was standing on the edge of Destiny Island. The tide licked at his heels. The strangest thing was that he could actually feel the coolness of the salty water as it made contact with his feet. Sora looked around and stepped at little farther away from the water. He saw someone coming up the beach. It was Kairi and him.

"What the?" Sora wondered as he watched himself and Kairi. They were both wearing swimsuits, but once again Sora had thick golden wings protruding from his back. Dream Sora picked Kairi up and dropped her into the ocean. She splashed to the surface, laughing and smiling at the same time. Sora felt a smile coming up over his face. This may have been a freaky dream, but it was one that he was actually enjoying.

Then, the sky darkened and a giant silver barrier rose from the ground, cutting Dream Sora away from Kairi. Sora watched as dream Sora tried to break his way through the thick silver barrier, which Kairi was enchanted with. Dream Sora was yelling and screaming for Kairi to come to her sense, but Kairi wasn't listening. Finally, Sora saw a giant church like house looming in the distance. He saw Kairi running to the house and into it, while Dream Sora looked on from the sidelines with a sad expression on his face.

There was a point where Dream Sora flew away, but he returned and the giant silver barrier lowered, allowing Kairi and Dream Sora to embrace. They kissed passionately and then Dream Sora flew into the heavens and was gone.

Sora awoke the next morning with the dream still fresh in his mind. It all seemed so familiar, but Sora couldn't ever remember that big house or ever having wings. In short, he found the whole concept ridiculous.

It was Saturday, so Sora didn't have to go to school. He decided to head down into the mainland and look around. He dressed in his favorite red shirt and black shorts and headed outside. He immediately ran into Kairi, who seemed quite flustered about something.

"Sora, I had to ask you something..." Kairi began. Sora, remembering the dream, had a very weird expression on his face.

"Listen, last night I-"

"You had the same dream I did, didn't you?" Kairi asked.

Sora was taken aback. Just who was this girl and why were they having the same dreams?

"This proves what I was saying be-"

"NO! It doesn't mean anything! It was just a weird coincidence" Sora snapped.

"No it wasn't, don't you see?" Kairi asked.

"No, I don't" Sora said angrily. "Look, whatever your name is... Kairi, stay away from me. I don't know who you are!"

"Bu-"

"No, you're freaking me out here. Look, I've got to go" Sora said. And then he turned around and ran off, leaving a very hurt girl behind him...

****

End

__

Okay, I'm going to be totally evil now. NO NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW! HA! Now you have to wait until I post the next chapter to even fathom what is going to happen next.

Want to see the next chapter? Then review now! All those reading please review. It makes authors happy and then they want to put new chapters up!


	3. Episode 3: Mind Games Part I

I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've got so much schoolwork and other things to do that I'm having trouble finding time to get on the computer...

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own, nor do I pretend to own the Kingdom Hearts series. I don't own any part of the game, manga or anything like that. The only thing I own is the storyline. Some of the elements in my story belong to other people and such, as I do not own them.

An Angel Among Us

Episode 3: Mind Games Part I

Sora ran and ran until he felt the breath totally escape from his pain filled lungs. He collapsed where he was and breathed in deeply the cool morning air. He'd somehow ended up in the park. He crawled underneath one of the big, leafy trees and lay there for a few minutes. Life was definitely screwing around with his mind and trying to make him go crazy or something.

"How is it that Kairi seems to know who I am? What's going on here?" Sora wondered as his lungs continued to breathe in and out.

"Sora?" Came a voice.

Sora's head slowly lifted off the ground and he found himself staring into the eyes on Namine.

"Oh, hi Namine" Sora said letting his head once again fall into the grass.

"What happened? You look exhausted" Namine said sitting down next to him.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just having a very weird day?" Sora said.

"You wanna tell me about it?" Namine asked.

"No, not really" Sora said laughing.

Namine laughed and shoved Sora playfully. He sat up and looked around.

"I guess I might as well tell you everything..." he said.

Sora spent the next few minutes telling Namine everything that had happened within the past few weeks. He told her all about Kairi and how she seemed to know him. Throughout the whole tale, Namine was listening carefully. After he was finished, Sora awaited her reaction.

"I don't know for sure what's going on here, all I know is that Kairi stole my boyfriend from me last year" Namine said angrily.

"She did?" Sora asked sounding surprised. Namine nodded.

"Yeah, last year I was dating Riku, but at the same time he was dating Kairi. I thought it was all an act, but Riku really fell in love with her" she said. "I think they're still dating."

"But that doesn't explain how Kairi knows me," Sora said.

"Between you and me, Kairi's a little crazy," Namine said. "Last year she kept talking to herself in class and at lunch. It really freaked everyone out."

Sora took this information in slowly. This was making more sense as he found out more about this girl. Now she was talking to herself constantly!

"Maybe she is crazy..." Sora thought.

"Is there anything else?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so," Namine said.

Sora stood up and stretched a little. He said good-bye to Namine and headed out of the park and down the main street. He traveled past all the homes and shops until he arrived at the docks. Sora purchased a ferry ticket and sat around, waiting anxiously for the boat to arrive. It was starting to warm up and Sora regretted wearing socks that morning. The waves lapped at the dock, crashing and swirling about in a gleaming blue ocean that seemed endless. Sora's thoughts were finally getting away from the weirdness that had been going on lately. But just as he seemed to calm down and really start to relax, a horn blasted in his ear. The ferry had arrived and Sora boarded. The boat ride was about an hour due to wave conditions, so Sora went below deck and sat down in a chair next to one of the windows. The waves crashed gently into the window, splashing against it. Somehow, this had a calming effect on Sora and he began to feel drowsy.

When the boat docked, Sora clambered off and ventured away from the dock. He traveled past the main countryside and ventured into the city. It was a crowed place filled with street vendors, stores, and McDonald's on every corner. It resembled present day New York City. Sora browsed in some of the bigger shops, not looking for anything in particular. Something caught his eye: a giant sword in the shape of a key. Something about it made Sora feel as though it was his, but that wasn't possible. It cost $200 and Sora didn't have nearly that much. Feeling a little weird, he walked away from the sword.

Around noon, he stopped into a Burger King and got himself a soda. He drank it as he walked further downtown and into the heart of the city.

Around 5:00pm, Sora headed back to the dock and boarded his boat. The ride back was just as uneventful as the ride there.

The next day Sora awoke to a strange sound coming from downstairs. It was someone knocking on the door so Sora got up and went downstairs. He looked through the little hole and...

TO BE CONTINUED

__

HA! No update for a few weeks and now I leave you guys with a cliffhanger! Boy oh boy I'm so evil!


	4. Episode 4: Mind Games Part II

_I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the very long delay. It's just that High School is getting harder and harder and yeah you High School students out there understand..._

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own, nor do I pretend to own the Kingdom Hearts series. I don't own any part of the game, manga or anything like that. The only thing I own is the storyline. Some of the elements in my story belong to other people and such, as I do not own them.**

An Angel Among Us

Episode 4: Mind Games Part II

There wasn't anyone at the door. Sora was puzzled; he could have sworn he heard someone knocking. Dismissing it as a freak case of imagination caused by not enough sleep, Sora went into the kitchen. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down to watch TV.

Not even five minutes after he heard the first knock Sora heard another. He jumped up and pulled the door open to find no one there. Angrily, Sora closed the door and went back to his breakfast.

Seeing that it was Sunday, Sora didn't have anything planned that day. He was going to sit around the house and watch TV or play video games all-day, but the fact was that he had a lot of homework to get through before the day's end.

"Man, I really hate homework," Sora complained throwing his backpack onto the table and unzipping the frontal pocket.

Sora pulled his Math book and began to do the 40 something odd problems the teacher had assigned. As he sat doing the calculations in his head, Sora found himself unable to concentrate. Kairi, whom he could not push from his mind once again visited his thoughts, and Sora decided that he had all day to do the rest of his homework. He packed his bag up and returned it to its resting-place in the closet.

Sora finally managed to get himself to leave the house. He strolled down the sidewalk, thinking of something that he could do to get his mind off Kairi, when he noticed a strange light coming from a dark alleyway. The light seemed to beckon him and Sora found himself drawn to the light. He walked down the alleyway until he found a great glowing tunnel at its end.

"Freaky..." Sora thought.

He was about to walk away, but a strange force kept him rooted to the spot. In fact, it was pulling him towards the tunnel.

"Whoa!" Sora said as he fell to the ground as the pulling got stronger.

Sora fought with all his might, but was drawn into the tunnel. He was enveloped within a huge bright light and lost consciousness.

When he awoke, Sora found himself floating over a large crystal tower. He looked around and found himself in a clouded world. The tower was only the beginning of a long chain of towers; each made out of a different substance. There was a glass tower, a tower of flame, an icy tower, and hundreds more.

"Where the heck am I?" Sora wondered.

He didn't know why, but Sora felt a strange sense of deju-vu. It was as though he'd come to this place before. Shrugging off the feeling, Sora tried to find a way to propel himself forward. He tried flapping his arms, swimming, even running. Nothing seemed to work. Sora suddenly felt something large and heavy stuck to his back. He reached back to flick it off and his hand made contact with a soft, feathery something.

"Holy crap, do I have wings?" Sora wondered.

Indeed he did. The golden wings from his dreams were now protruding from his back, light and weightless in appearance. Sora concentrated and managed to flap the wings, allowing himself to fly. He soared over the towers and eventually saw someone standing on a great platform that hovered above the towers. Sora landed on the tower slowly.

"Excuse me, do you know where we are?" Sora asked.

It was a lady standing before him. Sora instantly felt like he knew this woman, even though he was quite sure he'd never seen her in his life.

"My son, you return at last," the lady said.

Sora jumped back, unable to believe what the woman had just said. She had dark blue hair and was wearing a blue gown.

"What do you mean 'my son'?" Sora asked.

"Come inside, there is much you need to be told."

**End of Chapter.**

**I know a long wait and such a short chapter. To be blunt, I'm running out of ideas. Any ideas are welcome. Just tell me in your reviews. Until the next chapter, PEACE OUT!**

**P.S. Read my Raganor story if you like this one...**


	5. Episode 5: Tales from the Past

_Okay, I got a good idea! Sorry about the long delay. BTW, please read me Raganor story. If you like this story, you'll like that one._

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own, nor do I pretend to own the Kingdom Hearts series. I don't own any part of the game, manga or anything like that. The only thing I own is the storyline. Some of the elements in my story belong to other people and such, as I do not own them.**

An Angel among Us

Episode 5: Tales from the Past

Sora followed the strange lady into the tower. The walked along a long corridor with red carpets and blue walls. She led him past a room filled with doors and headed down a secondary hallway, one that hadn't been used in awhile. The evidence was the dust, which thickly coated the tables and chairs within the room. They finally stopped in the middle of a large room filled with chairs.

"Take a seat Sora," the woman said.

"How do you know my name?" Sora asked sitting in the chair closest to him.

"I have to know the name of my own son," the woman said.

"Son? Hold up I'm not your son! I don't even know where I a-"

"Yes you do," the woman interrupted.

Sora stopped and looked around. Call it crazy, but Sora actually did feel like he'd been here before. The large halls were friendly to him, even though he was positive that he'd never been here before. It was as though something was awakening in his subconscious. It's like thinking you're an alien and waking up one day to discover that you're a human being with absolutely nothing to do with aliens. Sora stared around the vast room wondering how many times he had been here.

"But I couldn't have! I've lived on Earth for my whole life!" Sora protested.

"Or so you were told to believe," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I am your mother, Lunilesca," the woman said.

Sora stopped again, trying to make sense of the last few weeks. It had been a little weird. He didn't remember anything past moving to Destiny Island. His childhood days were all a vague blur, even though he'd been able to see them crystal clear a few months ago. It seemed that as he lived on Destiny Island he forgot more and more of his previous life. It was a weird thought, but nonetheless it scared the crap out of Sora.

"You're lying!" Sora shouted.

"No I am not," Lunilesca said calmly. "Have some tea my son, I need to tell a lot."

Sora took a cup off the table and sipped it slowly. Lunilesca recounted events starting with his own birth here in heaven. She told him off all his previous charges, ranging from queens to lowly servants. She then mentioned Kairi and told all about her being Sora's last charge before he was sent to Earth. Apparently he'd been so destroyed after having to leave Kairi that he'd beg to be turned human. His memory had been erased and he'd been sent to live on Earth. But fate had brought him to Destiny Island where he once again encountered Kairi. Sure he'd seen her before, but his memory had been erased and he didn't recognize her.

"I never intended for you to see her again. I knew something like this would happen," Lunilesca said. "Now she may be in grave danger."

"Danger? Then we've got to help," Sora said. "What's she in danger of?"

"You remember that boy Riku?" Lunilesca asked.

"Yeah, he's in some of my classes," Sora said.

"He's actually a demon in disguise," Lunilesca said. "This demon and you have been battling since you were born."

"Then I'll just go tell Kairi and-"

"No. If you reveal to her the danger, she'll be in even bigger trouble. You'll have to stop Riku without him or Kairi figuring out that you know all this," Lunilesca said.

"Can I do that myself?" Sora asked.

"My son, you've done worse," Lunilesca said.

Something about that statement made Sora feel as though he could do anything. He felt full of confidence and was sure that he could defeat Riku easily.

"All right, but what do I do about the wings?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry, on Earth you'll be able to hide your appearance," Lunilesca assured him.

"And what about those angels' powers you told me about?" Sora asked.

"You'll receive a few powers everyday for seven days. By the end of the year, you must defeat Riku or he'll surely kill Kairi," Lunilesca said.

Sora nodded. He was sure he could do it.

**End of Chapter**

**I know, it's short. But the story is starting to build itself up a lot! The chapters will get much longer, I promise. Until then, I want each and every person reading this story to review it! Please? I'll write the next chapter... only if you review.**


	6. Episode 6: Angel Power 1 Levitation

_Okay, I got a good idea!_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own, nor do I pretend to own the Kingdom Hearts series. I don't own any part of the game, manga or anything like that. The only thing I own is the storyline. Some of the elements in my story belong to other people and such, as I do not own them.**

An Angel among Us

Episode 6: Angel Power #1-Levitation

Maybe Sora was a bit overconfident in his own abilities. Sure he was going to learn his powers over again in preparation for an all out battle with a monstrous demon, but Sora felt so sure that he'd be able to save Kairi's life.

Upon returning home from heaven, Sora retreated upstairs to his room to practice flying. In the beginning he wasn't able to control his direction that well and crashed into his walls multiple times. But he was persistent and finally seemed to get the hang of it a few hours later. As he swooped about the room, Sora couldn't help but think about Kairi.

"Maybe I should tell her that I'm an angel again," Sora thought. "I wonder how much more danger she'd be in if I did tell her."

This and other thoughts floated through Sora's mind as he landed. Then, the doorbell rang. Sora panicked and immediately tried to regain his human appearance by dispelling his wings. The wings didn't even budge and the doorbell rang again. Sora was getting more and more panicky as he tried repeatedly to remove his wings. They refused to disappear, remaining lodged on Sora's back. Frustrated, Sora opened his window and peeked out. He looked down at the front door and found himself looking at Kairi.

"What's she doing here?" Sora wondered.

He watched as Kairi gave up and headed down the streets and out of view. Sora closed the window and flopped onto the bed. To his surprise, his wings were gone.

"Son of a-" Sora said angrily cursing to himself.

As Sora sat in his Algebra II class taking a quiz, he felt a strange tingling sensation in his stomach. The feeling passed just as quickly as it had come and Sora shrugged it off as the result of not eating breakfast that morning. He finished his quiz and turned it in to the front box. After returning to his seat, Sora put his head down on the desk and closed his eyes. For some reason he wasn't feeling very well all of a sudden. His head was throbbing and the sick feeling was returning to his stomach. He went up to the teacher, who wrote him a pass and let him go to the nurse's office. As he headed down the hall, Sora felt himself about to throw up. He darted into the bathroom and threw up in the trashcan. Sora lifted his head and promptly threw up again.

After throwing up two more times, the sick feeling passed and Sora opened his eyes. To his surprise, he was standing in a glowing white room. The trashcan he'd thrown up in was missing and so was the entire bathroom. It was like standing in the midst of an empty room that stretched on and on forever in all directions.

"Welcome back Sora," came a voice.

Sora spun around and found himself facing another angel. The angel had dark black hair that went down to his ears. He was wearing a black ninja jumpsuit with a red headband tied around his head.

"Who the heck are you?" Sora asked.

"Whoa, your mom did say you lost your memory but I never thought you could forget me. My name is Jake, and I'm your instructor," the angel said.

"You're going to be teaching me angel powers?" Sora asked.

Jake nodded and said, "don't worry, the first few will be easy enough for you. I'll also be your combat instructor. Can't have you facing a demon without proper training can we?"

"I guess not," Sora agreed.

"Right then, time for your first lesson: Levitation."

Jake raised his hand and a small paper cup descended from the heavens. It landed a few feet away from Sora.

"That's it? You want me to lift that?" Sora asked.

"Not with your hands, no. I want you to concentrate with your mind and see if you can lift it from where you're standing," Jake explained.

Sora nodded and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the cup lifting from the ground and soaring throughout the room. When he opened his eyes, the cup was still sitting there. It hadn't moved an inch.

"Imagine yourself walking over and lifting the cup. It's a basic way to learn, but it works," Jake suggested.

Once again, Sora closed his eyes and concentrated. He saw himself walking over and picking up the cup. He saw himself carrying it around the room. When he opened his eyes, the cup was floating about three inches off the ground.

"That's good Sora, now use your hands to raise and lower the cup," Jake said.

Sora's right hand centered on the cup and slowly began to move up. The cup began to ascend at the same rate Sora's hand was moving. He moved his hand a little faster and the cup did the same. But as the cup got higher, Sora felt something tugging on his skull. He could barely keep his eyes open the higher he lifted the cup.

"Carefully Sora," Jake warned.

The pressure was too great and Sora hastily lowered the cup, clutching his still throbbing skull in pain.

"I should've warned you," Jake said banishing the cup. "There are limits as to how much you can do right now. Even with something as light as a paper cup you'll feel a steady strain the more you use your powers."

Sora felt the strain lifting and in a few moments he was back on his feet.

"More," He said.

"Let's not be so hasty. Finish school and I'll meet you in your room at 5:00pm. We'll train more then," Jake said.

"Do I get to learn to create stuff then?" Sora asked.

Jake laughed and said, "Sorry little man, Lunilesca says you're only allowed to learn one power a day. She doesn't want you to push yourself too hard."

"Lunilesca may not want me to push myself too hard," Sora thought. "But I'll have to if I want-"

"All right, I'll see you later," Jake said.

He bowed and Sora found himself standing in the restroom.

"If I want to save Kairi."

**End of Chapter**

_Okay, I have a question for you reviewers. Should Sora learn, (in the next chapter):_

_A.. Invisibility_

_B. Combat_

_C. Continue with Levitation_

_Vote for whichever you want and I'll incorporate that in the next chapter. But that means you'll have to review to read the next chapter!_


	7. Episode 7: The Hardships of Training

_Okay people. Sora is now going to continue his levitation training. Although, a lot of you wanted to see him learn invisibility and combat training. Perhaps he'll start two powers in this chapter... _

_Once again I'm sorry about the terribly long gap between each update. I just keep forgetting and yeah..._

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own, nor do I pretend to own the Kingdom Hearts series. I don't own any part of the game, manga or anything like that. The only thing I own is the storyline. Some of the elements in my story belong to other people and such, as I do not own them.**

An Angel among Us

Episode 7: The Hardships of Training

The rest of the day crawled on. Sora found himself antsy, desperate for the end of the day so he could continue his training. Throughout the day Sora found himself levitating things in class. No one noticed and Sora got in a little practice. Good right?

After what seemed like an endless amount of time the final bell rang. Sora was the first one out of his seat and out the door. He dashed to his locker, threw his books into his bag and sped out of school grounds. He slowed his pace as he made his way away from the school. As he walked, Sora practiced levitating small pebbles and twigs lying on the ground.

Arriving at his home, Sora threw his backpack onto the couch and sped upstairs. He opened his door and went inside, closing the door behind him. He waited for a few moments but nothing happened.

"Where is Jake? I want to learn now," Sora said.

He then remembered what Jake had said. There wouldn't be any lessons until 5:00pm. Cursing to himself, Sora flopped onto the bed and pulled the sheets over his head. Within moments he was asleep, drifting through a deep and untroubled sleep.

It seemed like a long time, but Sora finally woke up. He glanced over at his clock which read 5:14pm. Sora gasped and threw the sheets off the bed. He stood up and closed his eyes. There was a slight whistling sound and Sora found himself within the bright white room again. Jake was standing in the center, meditating. Sora walked over and sat down across from him. Seeing that Jake didn't even acknowledge his appearance, Sora began to meditate himself.

After a couple of minutes Jake stood up and said, "Okay, let's get to practicing."

"Finally! I've been waiting for this all day," Sora said.

Jake grinned and created a small car. The car was a red convertible, probably weighing no more than 1 ton.

"See if you can lift something heavy," Jake said.

Sora nodded and concentrated on lifting the car. The car creaked a little but stayed where it was.

"It's too heavy," Sora said opening his eyes.

"You've just haven't the energy to lift it yet. Your body isn't used to your powers anymore," Jake explained.

"That is what we've got to work on," Sora said sitting down on the ground and taking in large amounts of air.

"We can't have you wasting so much energy," Jake said. "We'll try again tomorrow."

Sora remembered sleeping better than he ever had that night. His dreams weren't unpleasant and revolved around Kairi once more. He felt that everything was right with the world once more.

Sora slept so good that night that he found himself unable to get out of bed. His alarm clock blared in his ear, but he refused to get up. He levitated the alarm clock and tossed it out his window. Finally he rose to his feet and prepared to get dressed for school. He grabbed some clothes off the ground and headed to his bathroom.

On the way to school Sora found himself completely worn out. His backpack seemed to weigh twice what it normally did, and there were no books in it. Sora began to sweat profusely and nearly collapsed.

"What is going on here?" Sora thought. "I can't lift my arms anymore."

Sora felt himself hit the cold, hard ground and everything went dark...

**End**

**(Cowers at angry mob)**

**Whoa! Okay, I'm sorry about the short chapter. But I'm trying to think of a really good idea for his training. Unfortunately I won't be updating that often any more. Expect the next update sometime from tomorrow until Christmas Eve.**

**Oh, and one more thing. If I were to write a legend of Zelda fic, would any of you read it?**


	8. Episode 8: The Fallen Angel Disease

_Merry Christmas my faithful reviewers and to all who are reading this story. Although it technically isn't Christmas anymore… I got a laptop for Christmas! That means I'll be updating more frequently due to the ability to go on the internet at later hours without disturbing my sleeping parents and siblings! Here's the long awaited 8th chapter!._

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nor do I pretend to own the Kingdom Hearts series. That is all property of its companies and the people who own the rights/**

Episode 8: The Fallen Angel Disease

I remember feeling cold. Like I'd never return to the warmth that light brought ever again. I felt as though I'd be doomed to wander in this seemingly endless pit of darkness that I've entered. My mind tried to escape the veil that the darkness had stuck over my eyes. But the darkness held fast and I could no longer feel any slight warmness of light.

Then, I felt a strange sensation in my lower body. That sensation grew upwards until my entire body was engulfed within it. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes, allowing the sensation to take full control of me. Then, my eyes were open and I was staring at Lunilesca again.

"Mom, is that you?" I asked sitting up.

_"Yes my son, I have banished the terrible darkness within you for a short while," Lunilesca said. _

_"Really?" I said laying back down as my strength began to deplete once more._

_"Yes, but the process has drained you my son. You won't be able to train for a few weeks," Lunilesca said._

_"But, how will I save Kairi by year's end?" I asked._

_You are the only one who has the power to save Kairi, but you have contracted a deadly virus that effects only us angels," Lunilesca explained. "This is known as the Fallen Angel Disease."_

_"What will it do to me?" I asked._

_"If not treated properly, it will be fatal."_

And so that is how I acquired the fallen angel disease. Little by little my powers began to drain and I was forced to discontinue my training as the symptoms got worse. With ever passing day I could feel the life being drained out of me. I could no longer sleep or eat. All I could do was lie awake in pain. Sometimes it got so severe that I nearly screamed out in pain. But something made me hold back my cries. My thoughts of Kairi. For some reason she had a weird effect on me. I couldn't push her from my head and she made my pain easier to deal with. I knew that I would somehow survive if I could only keep all my thoughts centered on her alone. I concentrated and the pain lessened. I raced through my memory, recalling vague images of Kairi and I having fun together. I saw many wacky and sometimes funny adventures that involved me trying to break Riku and Kairi up. I smiled in spite of myself in the memory of giving Kairi her presents. Oh how she smiled and thanked me. I found myself growing tired and the majority of the pain had subsided. I closed my eyes and a welcomed sleep took me…

It was nearly two months until I was finally able to resume my training. And even then I could only practice for ten or fifteen minutes at most without rest. I found myself angry at myself. My weakness was showing and I was completely ashamed of it. I saw Kairi in school and I just felt awful. My worst moments were when I saw Kairi and Riku hanging out with each other as Boyfriends and Girlfriends normally do. I even saw them kissing a few weeks back and that really made me ashamed of myself. She was going to die and I was the only one who could save her! And now I've got this seemingly fatal disease that will be effecting me for the rest of my immortal life. And then, two weeks before summer vacation started…

**End of Episode**

_Yeah I know and I'm truly sorry about the really short updates. I promise the next chapter will be really long. It will probably be in multiple parts too. But if I told you the title of the next chapter, then it will spoil the whole thing so you'll have to wait until the next update! Oh, and one more thing. I've started another Kingdom Hearts story called Overwhelming Darkness. If you are a fan of my writing then I suggest you read this new story, even though it is a bit dark._


	9. Episode 9: The Devil Awakens

_Okay, here is the next chapter. Yes this story is winding down and will probably only be about 13 chapters long. I know that seems short, but all the chapters are going to be longer than normal from now on. Oh, and check out my newest fic, Overwhelming Darkness._

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nor do I pretend to own the Kingdom Hearts series. That is all property of its companies and the people who own the rights/**

Episode 9: The Devil Awakens

Sora sat in his last period, anxiously awaiting the end of the day. It had been a very dull day today, but Sora had business to attend to today. He had to follow Kairi and Riku that afternoon when they went on a big date. It was Friday, so Sora didn't have to be home right after school. He had been training extra hard everyday in preparation for this day. He had learned most of the essential powers to stalking. He had learned to fly perfectly, move huge objects with little to no strength and turn invisible. There were some other minor powers, but Sora felt confident in his abilities.

The bell rang soon enough and Sora found himself rushing down the hallway in an effort to get his stuff before Riku and Kairi left. Once he had secured everything he needed for homework that weekend, he darted behind the temporary buildings and brought forth his wings. He turned invisible and leapt into the air. He flapped his wings and swooped back and forth for a moment to get the feeling. Once he was warmed up, Sora headed down towards the football field. Riku and Kairi always meet here before they walked home with each other. Sora swooped down and landed in the middle of the stands. He saw Kairi sitting a few benches down and found himself wanting to tell Kairi that he had returned. But common sense held him back and he began to wait.

Riku arrived about ten minutes later and together he and Kairi began walking home. It was a fairly simple date. First they would drop off his and Kairi's stuff at her house and then they'd go see a movie or something.

Little did Riku know Sora knew all about him being a demon. Sora was fully aware of Riku's plan and wouldn't allow the demon to do anything to harm Kairi. What made things easier for Sora was that Riku didn't know that Sora had reawakened as an angel yet. He still thought Sora was a puny human who had no power to stop him.

But despite the fact that Sora was watching over Kairi, it made no difference. Riku didn't try anything suspicious and Sora found himself to be wasting his time. The demon obviously had something planned or else he would have tried to hurt Kairi by now. Something must have been preventing him from revealing who he was just yet.

Just as Riku and Kairi went into Riku's house, Sora felt himself losing strength.

"Ugh, the disease! What timing!" Sora thought clutching his head as the pain intensified.

Sora was losing control of his angel powers and retreated back to his house. Just as he entered his room the disease awoke in full effect and forced Sora onto the ground. It drank his strength and ate away at his unprotected organs, making Sora cough up blood onto the floor. Sora struggled to reach his bed, but didn't have the strength to move an inch. He sat there, unable to cry out in pain.

When Sora awoke the next day, he felt better than he had the day before.

"Damn virus," Sora said pulling on some clothes.

The virus that infected Sora had the tendency to appear when Sora was using more than one angel power at the same time. Whenever Sora used up too much energy the virus caught him again. It was inconvenient, but Sora had to learn to work with what he had.  
"I wonder what happened to Riku and Kairi last night?" Sora thought.

He stretched and looked out his window.

**End**

Sorry about the Cliffhanger! I just had to leave It there. Yep, that is the last short chapter in this story I think. The next few chapters will be the longest since this story is starting to wind down. Review and please check out my Overwhelming Darkness story.


	10. Episode 10: The Gateway to Hell

_Okay, this is the first of some longer chapters. Sadly there is only Chapters 11, 12, and 13 after this. Yes the tale of Sora the Guardian Angel is drawing to a close. _

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nor do I pretend to own the Kingdom Hearts series. That is all property of its companies and the people who own the rights/**

Episode 10: The Gateway to Hell

Outside the window was a monstrous world Sora had never seen before. There were mountains everywhere and lava was melting and pouring through his ceiling. Sora dodged a molten rock that nearly hit him and flew out of his window. It was like the whole world had become Hell, or gone to it. Sora swallowed as he saw the hundreds of corpses that littered the ground like grass.

_"_What happened to this place?" Sora wondered.

He flew over to Kairi's house and landed on the roof of her house. He looked in through the window and found it to look like the inside of a volcano. There were caverns and little creatures that lived in them. But there was no sign of Kairi or any other human.

"Could Riku have done this all over the course of a few hours?" Sora said.

"Yes, he did," came a voice.

Sora turned around and said, "Lunilesca, what happened to this world? What did Riku do?"

"Riku has blurred the line between Earth and Hell, making them almost one," Lunilesca explained. "That is why he needed Kairi. He needs her to open the gate of Hell and finally allow the Demon King Sephiroth to gain control of this world. Then he will take Heaven."

"But what can I do? I cannot fight Riku with this disease!" Sora said.

"No, you cannot. But there is something that can," Lunilesca said.

She raised her arms and clapped them together. There was a brilliant flash of light and a magnificent sword appeared. It was in the shape of a key. It's blade was polished silver and its handle was made of pure gold.

"Behold the Keyblade," Lunilesca said.  
She handed it to him and Sora grasped the handle, testing its weight. He swung it around a few times, then turned back to Lunilesca.

"What must I do with this weapon?" Sora asked.

"My son, when you reach the Gateway to Hell and confront Riku, you will understand what you must do," Lunilesca said.

And so I set off. The journey to the Gateway to Hell was a slow one. I had to move quickly, yet quietly or risk alerting the demons to my presence. I darted past guards and jumped over traps, hurrying as fast as my legs would carry me. I wasn't using any angel power for fear that I might trigger the virus. I was scared to try anything too fancy, still fearing that virus. As I ran I made a note of my surroundings incase I had to make my way back with Kairi.

As I approached the entrance to the lower caverns where the Gateway was, I broke out into a sweat. It was so hot that I felt like I was going to melt and become a puddle and a huge pair of shoes. But I pressed forward, keeping the Keyblade in front of me just incase I was forced to defend myself. But I knew that I would have to face Riku soon, so I tried my best to prepare myself a little better. Jake had taught me a little about combat training and I had been a fast learner. I tried to remember my most powerful techniques and tried to remember the basic demon techniques that Riku was most likely to use. I was terrified actually, the thought of facing a demon with thousands of years more experience than me was truly terrifying. I almost turned around and ran away, confident that I could survive if I went to Heaven and hide. But that thought was immediately turned down as thoughts of Kairi entered my skull. I knew that I had to somehow find the strength to defeat Riku. Then something happened to Sora. A thought entered his head that he never considered.

"When I go to confront Riku, I will die," Sora said. "And when I lose my spirit, Kairi will be there with me."

Sora shook that thought off and put on an extra burst of sped. He knew that he would probably not return from this fight. But he knew that he had to. He had to save Kairi and he had to save the world.

**End Chapter**

**Yep, I lied. You'd better review and I'll promise to put the next chapter up soon!**


	11. Ep 11: The Demon Vs The Guardian Angel

_Yep, only two more chapters after this. It is sad really but I guess this story is finally dieing out. Oh well, I'm sure all of you will enjoy the final battle between Riku and Sora. _

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nor do I pretend to own the Kingdom Hearts series. That is all property of its companies and the people who own the rights/**

Episode 11: The Demon Vs. The Guardian Angel

I couldn't breathe when I arrived in front of the Gateway to Hell. It stank of demon stench and was overwhelmingly hot. I broke out into a sweat as soon as I got near it. The room was an underground place that I had entered from the school. It was a circular room with a small pool on lava in the middle, and smaller tubes that came off of the pool and forced lava to the walls. In the middle of the pool of lava was a large cross. Tied to the cross was Kairi. She was unconscious and I rushed to her.

"Kairi! Kairi! Wake up please!" I pleaded.

Kairi seemed to begin to wake up, but slumped back to an unconscious state. Tears began to stream down my cheeks, but I rubbed them away. I pulled her head up and kissed her deeply. Kairi immediately woke up and kissed me back. In a flash all the memories of being an angel came back to me. I remembered just how deeply I loved Kairi and I remembered how deeply she loved me.

After a few moments I broke the kiss and said, "I'm back Kai, I'm back."

"Sora!" Kairi said happily.

And then we kissed again. But all good things must come to an end and alas Riku decided to intervene at that exact same moment.

"Ah, how touching," He said.

I broke the kiss and turned to face him. I hated his guts, remembering how he'd tried to steal Kairi from me. I remembered that he wanted to just throw her life just so that the Demon King Sephiroth could take over the world. I felt the coldness of the Keyblade appearing in my hand. Riku unsheathed a sword with an eye on the handle. I tried to remember everything I'd been taught about the demon combat form. It's weakness was its lack of mobility.

This is evident as Riku opened the battle with strong powerful strikes that made it hard for him to regain his footing. I ducked and darted, bouncing off the walls in an effort to tire him out. But Riku seemed to have a limitless amount of energy, deflecting my every blow with the utmost ease. It appears that Riku had also studied the demon form perfectly and knew its weakness. He had also figured out how to get over those weaknesses.

So I was forced to improvise as Riku dove at me, slicing and kicking in every direction. I had to duck a lot and run a lot, but I managed to stay a few steps ahead of him. Then, something strange happened. An eye on his forehead opened and he seemed to be getting better. He knew exactly where I was going to strike and exactly where I was going to duck, allowing him to counterattack very easily. I jumped backwards and landed a few feet away.

"Cure!" I shouted, feeling some of my strength return.

I dove at Riku and shouted, "Blizzaga!"

Icy blast erupted from the end of my Keyblade, knocking Riku backwards and into the wall. The wall crumbled and caved on top of him. He didn't emerge. I ran over to Kairi and untied her, helping her away from the pool of lava. I lead her up the stairs and out into the world, which was still contorted. All around us people began to change into demonic monsters, threatening to swallow our lives. But I flew higher and out of their reach. There was just one problem, I didn't know where I was going to keep Kairi until I could defeat Riku. There was no place she would be safe, except….

I blasted straight through the clouds and was instantly at my destination, Heaven. I was sure my mother would watch over Kairi for me until I managed to defeat Riku and Sephiroth. To my surprise, she was waiting for us. I landed nearby.

"Mom, I need you to keep Kairi here for awhile," I asked.

My mother nodded without question and I quickly retreated back to Earth. Riku was in the skies, waiting for me. Without pausing to think I whipped out the Keyblade, pointed its tip at Riku and shouted, "Earthshine!"

A huge green blast erupted from the Keyblade's tip.

"Hell Flash!" Riku shouted.

A huge fiery blast erupt from the Soul Eater handle. The two blasts collided in mind-air and both fighters began to flood each with their own respective energy. But Riku kept pouring on the power and I was at a loss. I felt the strain of my energy slowly dissolving into the Earthshine attack. I poured what was left into my blast and watched as Riku's Hell Flash absorbed the Earthshine and launched straight at me. I closed my eyes and awaited the inevitable. Then, I heard something within my head. It wasn't my thought, but it did help me. I heard it quickly, and in Kairi's voice: _Sora, don't give up!_

Then I opened my eyes and swung the Keyblade, hard. The combination of Hell Flash and Earthshine was repelled back at Riku. Riku, who hadn't expected this sudden turn in the battle, was no match for the overwhelming power of the blast. He was engulfed and the blast exploded. When the smoke cleared, Riku was gone. He'd been blasted into nothing.

But my job was not done yet. Now I have to journey into the bowels of Hell and defeat the Demon King Sephiroth. The fate of the entire galaxy rested on my shoulders…

**End of Chapter**

_What do you think? Do you like it? How was the fight? Tell me in your reviews!_


	12. Episode 12: Bahumut the King of Dragons

_Okay, all will be revealed in this chapter. This is it. Sora either makes it or breaks it in this fight. All answers to the questions of this story shall be revealed._

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nor do I pretend to own the Kingdom Hearts series. That is all property of its companies and the people who own the rights/**

Episode 12: Bahumut the King of Dragons

Sora thought he was ready for this, he could've swore he was. There was blood everywhere in Hell and thousands of souls wandered aimlessly forever. There was only two rooms beyond the Gateway to Hell. First their was a long stretch of hallway that seemed to float in an endless void. Souls revolved around this platform. Near the end was a sing doorway that led into Sephiroth's throne room. Sora was scared, but refused to let his fear be known to his enemy. As he reached the doorway, Sora gulped and then pulled the door open.

Sephiroth was seated in a throne in the middle of a red room. Sora approached and stood a few feet away.

"Welcome to my Kingdom Sora, I trust that you found the journey here enjoyable," Sephiroth greeted, sipping a cup of wine.

"Why? Tell me everything," Sora demanded. "Tell me why you wanted Kairi, tell me why you felt like you could just take her and kill her for nothing."

Sephiroth swallowed and said, "I assure you her life wouldn't have been thrown away for nothing."

"Then why?" Sora asked.

"Because she is a different type of human. She is special, having the purest heart amongst angels and humans. Bahumut wouldn't have excepted anything less," Sephiroth said.

"Who is Bahumut?" Sora asked.

"Bahumut is the Legendary King of Dragons. He is the most powerful creature that has ever existed," Sephiroth said. "And he will anyone who summons him. But the high price of summoning him is a pure heart. Naturally I searched far and wide for this heart and never found it. Then I look in this small town and what do I find but the purest of hearts."

"And she is the purest of hearts. Bahumut would've been glad to receive her. So I tried to get her to fall for Riku. There was only one problem, you. So I impersonated Lunilesca and told you to tell her about the House of Binding. That way you'd be out of my hair and Kairi would be free to fall for Riku and I'd get her heart."

"And yet you've returned from the life of a human and have been reawakened as an angel. So my thoughts came to how to get rid of you once more. I assumed Riku could handle it but it appears that I was mistaken. Now that I know how powerful you are, I have found another way. You may not have the purest heart but you indeed have the strongest. Once I take yours it will be a simple matter to summon Bahumut."

"And what if I don't let you take my heart?" Sora asked.

"Then I kill you and take it from your cold, lifeless body."

With this Sephiroth rose and took out a long pole with two blades at the end. Sora, already holding the Keyblade, prepared for the worst Sephiroth could dish out. Sephiroth swung high and Sora ducked and tripped him. The Demon King saw this however and immediately righted himself in mid fall and slashed at Sora, cutting his face. Sora attacked, blocking strikes and hammering the pole. The pole split and Sephiroth grabbed both ends and began to strike at Sora even harder. Sora ducked under some of the strikes and parried another. He knocked one of the poles from Ansem's hand and the two began to parry.

Sephiroth swung high, knocking the Keyblade from Sora's hand. The Keyblade flew a few feet away and landed on the pathway in the empty void.

"Did you really think that you had any change? Did you really think that you could defeat the demon king?" Sephiroth asked.

Sephiroth raised his hand and thousands of tiny needles appeared above Sora's head. He twisted his wrist and the needles fell, impaling Sora everywhere, even his eyes. Sora screamed in agony and pain as the needles withdrew from his skin and stabbed again. He tried to roll out of the way, but the needles moved as he did and he could not escape.

"Foolish Angel, only now do you see," Sephiroth said, watching as Sora writhed in pain as the needles continued to impale him. "If you had only given in you could've died quickly and without pain."

Sora was blind. He couldn't see from his eyes as they had been nearly ripped out by the needles. But he struggled to his feet, even as the needles continued to impale him.

"Impossible! You should be completely immobile," Sephiroth said.

Sora ran at him, swinging the Keyblade ferociously. Sephiroth couldn't get out of the way in time and was hit with every single blow. He tumbled off the platform and Sora flew after him.

"But, you can't see!" Sephiroth said.

Sora didn't respond, but rammed Sephiroth and began to pummel him with punches and Keyblade swings. Sephiroth was near death, but Sora continued to pound away anyway, determined to destroy this evil menace forever.

Finally, the endless void stopped and they landed on a pure white platform. Sora couldn't see, but if he could've he would have seen a giant set of doors. (A/N: Looks like Kingdom Hearts)

"You fool! You've brought me right to where I wanted to be," Sephiroth said. "Behold the summoning of Bahumut!"

"But you don't have a sacrifice!" Sora shouted.

"Of course I do! Myself!" Sephiroth shouted.

"BAHUMUT! KING OF DRAGONS! I CALL UPON YOU! TAKE MY HEART, SOUL AND BODY AND RETURN ONTO THIS WORLD! DESTROY EVERYTHING IN YOUR PATH!"

The giant set of doors creaked and darkness began to pour from behind it.

"Yes! You've failed Sora! Bahumut will return and destroy everything!" Sephiroth said.

"No…" Sora said.

The giant set of doors flung open and a giant hand of darkness seized Sephiroth's body and pulled him inside. Then there was a tremendous roar and flames shot from the door. Sora readied the Keyblade, knowing that he could probably wouldn't survive this battle.

The ground began to tremble and something came stomping out of the doors. If Sora could see, he would've seen a humongous dragon, black as night. It's hide was scaled and it's tail whipped out from behind it. It roared fiercely and Sora feel over from the force. Without hesitating, Sora pointed the Keyblade at Bahumut and shouted, "THUNDAGA!"

A bolt of lightning struck the dragon, bouncing harmlessly off it's scaled hide. Bahumut sent a huge wave of flame at Sora, which he dodged from hearing the sound. It was hopeless. Nothing he could do would have any effect on the monster. He already knew he was at a loss. Then, he remembered something from his previous combat training. He remembered a forbidden technique that he could use in order to destroy the monster. He held the Keyblade up and a pure white light began to grow on the tip.

"SEALENCE!" Sora shouted.

With that he pointed the Keyblade at Bahumut and a huge pure white light engulfed the monster. Bahumut tried to resist, but this spell was what had sealed it within the doors before. Sora concentrated and flung Bahumut back into the doors, which closed behind it.

But that wasn't the forbidden technique, this was.

"LIFE SEAL!" Sora shouted.

The Keyblade sealed the lock on the door and it shattered into nothingness, taking Sora with it. His spirit was taken with the sealing and Sora was gone forever…

**End**

**Don't stop now, the epilogue is still to come!**


	13. Episode 13: Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nor do I pretend to own the Kingdom Hearts series. That is all property of its companies and the people who own the rights/**

Episode 13: Epilogue

Hi Kairi, it's Sora. I'm just telling you this before I fade into nothingness once more. I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for doubting you before. I'm sorry that I won't be there for you any longer. I just want you to know that I love you and that I'll always care for you. I guess you'll be all right. Riku is dead, Sephiroth is dead and everything is all right again. I assure you that I'm not gone completely. I just won't be able to see you anymore. It's okay though. Make sure you fall in love and stay happy. Don't fall into darkness just because of me. Remember Kai, I'll always be with you….

**Love you forever,**

**Sora.**

Kairi picked the note up at the beach. She didn't know where it had came from, or where Sora was. All she knew was that she would see Sora again someday. She didn't know why she thought that, only that she did. Kairi smiled to herself as she watched the sunset. She looked above as the stars appeared, and saw one's that formed a heart. Sora's smile awoke in her heart and she smiled to herself.

"I love you Sora," She whispered.

And on the wind, she thought she heard Sora's voice telling her, "I love you too Kairi."

**THE END**

That's it! That's all! It's over! My Guardian Angel and An Angel Among Us are over! Thank you my loyal reviewers and those who have followed this story to the end. Well I'm going to start writing Overwhelming Darkness and finish that up. Then, who knows? Perhaps I'll write a third My Guardian Angel… Only time will tell. Unless you read Overwhelming Darkness or any other story I post, Good-bye!


	14. My Guardian Angel 3 Teaser!

**NOTICE TO ALL FANS AND REVIEWERS OF _MY GUARDIAN ANGEL _and _AN ANGEL AMONG US…._**

She thought it was over after Sora sacrificed himself to rid the world of the Demon King Bahumut…

She thought that he was gone for Good…

But Kairi was wrong…dead wrong.

**The final chapter of the My Guardian Angel series is about to be released!**

_Two years ago Sora sealed himself away to protect everything from Sephiroth and Bahumut. Kairi is now alone and depressed, wishing for her fallen angel to come back to her._

_But all is not as is it seems…_

_Lunilesca has mysteriously disappeared and a new leader has emerged: Seymour. He puts Kairi on trial, claiming that her loving her guardian angel and him loving her breaks the sacred contract between Earth and Heaven._

_What has happened to Lunilesca? Is Bahumut gone for good? Find out in the awe inspiring final chapter of My Guardian Angel!_

**My Guardian Angel 3: My Fallen Angel**

**Coming Wednesday the 18 or Thursday the 19, 2006!**

NOTE: To make sure that you are ready to read this chapter please either put me on your author alert or check my page either Wednesday or Thursday!

Sincerely,

RA Pointless


End file.
